a. Field of the Intention
The present invention relates generally to spacer frame bars for use in insulated windows, and, more particularly, to an in-line connector for joining tubular space bars in end-to-end relationship.
b. Background Art
As is well known in the art, insulated windows and similar insulated glass panels are ordinarily constructed using two panes of glass which are maintained in spaced, parallel relationship by means of a spacer frame. The spacer frame, typically a rectangular structure which extends around the perimeter of the window, serves to create the insulating gap between the two panes, which is usually filled with air or another gas having low thermal transmission qualities.
The spacer frame itself is usually constructed of a series of straight, tubular spacer bars. These spacer bars are commonly formed of metal (e.g., aluminum or steel) and have a hollow interior for holding a desiccant material which serves to remove any moisture from the interpane air space.
The tubular spacer frame bar material is ordinarily supplied in long xe2x80x9csticksxe2x80x9d having a standard length, e.g., twenty feet. In order to construct the spacer frame, the spacer material is cut to the desired length, and the various pieces are then assembled to construct the frame. In order to form the connections between the ends of the pieces while still maintaining a continuous, uninterrupted external profile, an internal connector is inserted in the end of one tubular piece, and the other tubular piece is then pressed over the other end of the connector.
In some instances the ends of the spacer pieces meet at a corner of the frame, in which case an angled corner connector is used to form the joint (in some forms of construction the corners are made by bending the tubing, rather than by using a corner connector). In other instances, however, it is necessary to form a butt or xe2x80x9cin-linexe2x80x9d connection between the adjoining pieces.
Forming an in-line connection of this type in an efficient yet effective manner has long presented a problem for the industry. Such connections are usually formed manually, and the problems existing in the prior art are illustrated in FIGS. 2-3. As can be seen, one common form of prior art in-line connector 01 is little more than an elongate plug having a cross-sectional configuration which corresponds to the interior of the spacer tubing. To form the connection, the operator grasps the connector 01 in his fingers and presses this into the open end 02 of the first spacer piece 03. The opposite end of the connector is then inserted into the open end 04 of the other spacer piece 05, and the two pieces are then shoved together until the ends 02, 04 butt up against one another.
This forms the in-line joint 06 which is shown in FIG. 3. As can be seen, however, the problem is that the connector piece 01, lacking any form of positive stop, tends to end up being very much off-center in the connection, so that there is insufficient protrusion 07 into one or the other of the spacer pieces. This can happen very easily as a result of the operator pushing the connector 01 too far into the end of the first spacer piece. Moreover, one piece of the spacer material almost always forms a tighter fit or exerts more friction against the connector than the other, owing to manufacturing tolerances or uneven alignment in the operator""s hands; thus, even if the connector is inserted to the correct depth initially, the uneven fit tends to cause the connector to be driven deeper into one piece or the other as the two spacer pieces are pressed together.
As a result, the connector frequently ends up so mis-aligned that it fails to extend the necessary distance into one spacer or the other to form a stable connection. Consequently, the connections often separate when the operator goes to assemble the window, i.e., the ends of the two spacer pieces pop apart. At best, this necessitates taking the time to remove the connector piece and re-install it correctly. Often, however, the thin-walled spacer pieces are damaged in the process, so that the pieces (or sometimes the entire spacer frame) must be discarded. Either way, misalignment of the connector piece can lead to wasteful delays in a manufacturing operation.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an in-line connector for tubular spacer frame pieces which avoids the problems of misalignment described above. Furthermore, there exists a need for such an in-line connector which is quickly and easily installed in a manufacturing operation. Still further, there exists a need for such a connector which is reliable in operation and economical to manufacture.
The present invention has solved the problems cited above, and is a connector for window spacer frame tubing.
Broadly, this comprises an elongate connector body having first and second ends, and at least one stop member which is mounted to the connector body. The stop member comprises an inclined ramp portion which protrudes from the connector body and which is mounted so as to be yieldingly depressible in response to the first end of the body being inserted into a first section of spacer frame tubing. A stop portion is formed on an outer end of the ramp portion, and projects generally perpendicularly from the connector body so as to abut an end of a second section of spacer frame tubing in response to the second end of the connector body being inserted therein.
The stop portion is located proximate a mid-point of the connector body, so that the stop portion abuts the end of the second section of tubing so as to arrest insertion proximate the mid-point of the connector body. In response to the other end of the connector body being inserted into the other section of tubing, the ramp portion of the stop member is depressed into the interior of the tubing so as to permit a butt end of the first section of tubing to be pressed into engagement with the butt end of the second section of tubing.
The ramp portion of the stop member may comprise a base end which is joined to the connector body so as to permit the ramp portion to bend downwardly towards the body in response to downward pressure. The stop portion, in turn, may comprise an end wall which extends downwardly from the free end of the ramp portion towards the connector body.
The connector body may further comprise an upper wall which is configured to pass closely under an upper web of the spacer frame tubing. The base of the ramp portion may be joined to the upper wall of the connector body, and the connector body may further comprise a recess for receiving the stop and ramp portions as these are depressed towards the body. The recess may comprise a hollow interior formed in the connector body generally beneath the upper wall thereof.
The connector body may further comprise first and second side wall portions for internally engaging first and second side walls of the spacer frame tubing, the side wall portions extending downwardly from the upper wall of the connector body so as to define the hollow interior thereof.
The connector may comprise first and second stop members, with the ramp portions thereof extending in opposite directions towards the first and second ends of the connector body, and the stop portions facing in opposite directions towards the mid-point of the body. Thus, in response to the first end of the connector being inserted into a first section of the tubing, the upper web of the tubing depresses the ramp and stop portions of the first stop member so as to pass thereover, until the end of the first section of tubing abuts the stop portion of the second stop member so as to arrest insertion proximate the mid-point of the connector. Then, in response to the second end of the connector being inserted into a second section of the tubing, the upper web of the tubing depresses the ramp and stop portions of the second stop member so as to pass thereover, until the end of the second section of tubing abuts the end of the first section of tubing.
The stop members may be formed integrally with the connector body. The connector body and stop members may be formed of a resilient plastic material or of a malleable metal material which permits the ramp portions to bend downwardly at the base ends thereof.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from a reading of the following detailed description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.